


Home

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: After a rough day at the compound Steve and Bucky find out what home means to them.





	Home

To say that Steve and Bucky had a rough day would be a gross understatement. The morning had started out so well. They had woken up entangled in a warm cuddle pile with their best girl, then had a big breakfast of y/n's famous chocolate pancakes before heading out the door to the compound.

However, from the moment they stepped foot in the foyer, it was a shitshow of Asgardian proportions. A group of mercenaries that called themselves The Revolution had tried to infiltrate the compound. No one knew what they were after yet, only that they were in the labs and archives. It took most of the morning to find all of them and the rest of the day to clean up their mess and interrogate them. Apparently, they were after Chitaurie weapons and files.

All either of them wanted right now was a shower and their bed. They were in for a very big surprise though. As they stepped into the living room they were greeted by the biggest blanket fort they had ever seen, it took up most of the room. The entrance flapped open and y/n scrambled out, dressed in a fuzzy footed Minnie Mouse onesie.

"You're home!" she squealed. "I thought I was going to devour all the snacks by myself," she grins playfully. "Get your cute butts upstairs, there's a onesie for each of you on the bed. When you get back we can start the Disney marathon."

The two supersoldiers shared a look before enveloping her in a warm embrace. "How did we get so lucky to have you in our lives?" Bucky murmured into her hair as Steve echoed his sentiment.

"By just being your amazing, loving selves. Now go, before I eat all the brownies by myself," Y/N giggles as she guides them to the stairs before scrambling back into the fort.

When the boys scrambled into the fort a few minutes later, freshly showered, with both of them clad in Mickey Mouse footed onesies, they were completely taken aback. The roof of the fort was strung with fairy lights, there were piles of pillows and blankets, y/n's laptop was already cued up with a myriad of Disney movies, and there was their girl, waiting with more snacks, drinks, and baked goods than should have been possible.

"Wow..." Steve murmurs before crawling over to y/n and snuggling into her side while Bucky takes up residence on her other side.

"So what's the plan here doll?" Bucky asks once they are all cocooned under one big fuzzy blanket.

"I was thinking we could start with Snow White and then work our way through the years?" y/n replies, although it sounds more like a question while biting her lip nervously at the end.

"That sounds amazing sweetheart," Steve and Bucky beam at her as they snuggle in and hit play. Things might get hectic at times, but both of the supersoldiers know that they can always count on their girl to be their anchor in the storm. And as they spend the night watching movies and just relaxing together they can't help but think that this, being together, is what home feels like.


End file.
